Rewrite ${(4^{-6})(4^{-3})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ (4^{-6})(4^{-3}) = 4^{-6-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})(4^{-3})} = 4^{-9}} $